Love So Sweet
is the eighteenth single by Arashi. The single was released on February 21, 2007 on Arashi's label, J Storm. "Itsumademo" was included on the regular edition of the single and "Fight Song" on the limited edition version. The song was the theme song for Hana Yori Dango Returns, the sequel to the popular 2005 drama starring Arashi member, Jun Matsumoto. Background "Love so sweet" was the theme song of the 2007 drama, Hana Yori Dango Returns. It also served as follow-up to Arashi's single, "Wish", which was the theme for Hana Yori Dango in 2005. The song was later placed on Arashi's seventh studio album, Time. "Love so sweet" debut at #1 on the Oricon charts, selling 204,493 copies.http://www.oricon.co.jp/search/result.php?kbn=js&types=rnk&year=2007 (Japanese) The single stayed in the top ten for five weeks and ranked at #3 for the first half of 2007, selling 420,894 copies.http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/special/070620_01_01.html (Japanese) It finished the year at #4 on the yearly charts, selling 429,832 copies.http://contents.oricon.co.jp/music/special/071218_01_01.html (Japanese) The song was on Japan Gold Disc Award's list of the Best 10 Singles of 2008, along with "Flavor of Life" by Hikaru Utada, the insert song for Hana Yori Dango Returns.http://www.riaj.or.jp/e/data/gdisc/2008.html (Archive) "Love so sweet" is also certified Double Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of Japan.http://www.riaj.or.jp/data/others/gold/200703.html (Japanese) Track listing |length2 = 5:01 |lyrics2 = SPIN, Sho Sakurai |music2 = Shinya Tada |extra2 = ha-j |title3 = Love so sweet |note3 = Karaoke |length3 = 4:51 |lyrics3 = SPIN |music3 = youth case |extra3 = Mugen |title4 = Itsumademo |note4 = Karaoke |length4 = 5:01 |lyrics4 = SPIN, Sakurai |music4 = Tada |extra4 = ha-j}} |length2 = 5:01 |lyrics2 = SPIN, Sho Sakurai |music2 = Shinya Tada |extra2 = ha-j |title3 = Fight Song |length3 = 3:25 |lyrics3 = Arashi |music3 = Kazunari Ninomiya |extra3 = Gin Kitagawa}} Lyrics |-| Romaji= Kagayaita no wa kagami demo taiyou demo nakute　Kimi da to kidzuita toki kara Ano namida gumu kumo no zutto ue ni wa hohoemu tsuki　Love story　Mata hitotsu Kidzutsuita yume wa　Kinou no kanata e Sora ni hibike　Ai no uta Omoide zutto, zutto wasurenai sora　Futari ga hanarete ittemo Konna suki na hito ni　Deau kisetsu nidoto nai Hikatte motto saikou no Lady　Kitto sotto omoi todoku Shinjiru koto ga subete　Love so sweet Soko kara itsumo mieru you ni kono te wo sora ni muke hirogaru kimi to no omoide Ano katakuna de ijippari na boku wo kaeta kimi no te　Love story　Arukidasu Magari kunetteta futatsu no tabiji wa Koko de hitotsu niji ni nare Omoide zutto, zutto oikaketa yume　Futari ga tooku e ittemo Donna tsurai yoru mo　Kujike sou na chikai demo Waratte motto saigo no Lady　Kitto sotto negai todoku Akenai yoru wa nai yo　Love so sweet Tsutae kirenu itoshi sa wa Hana ni natte　Machi ni futte Doko ni itemo kimi wo “koko" ni kanjiteru Omoide zutto, zutto wasurenai sora　Futari ga hanarete ittemo Konna suki na hito ni deau kisetsu nidoto nai Hikatte motto saikou no Lady　Kitto sotto omoi todoku Shinjiru koto ga subete Akenai yoru wa nai yo Shinjiru koto ga subete　Love so sweet }} Videos Arashi - Love so sweet Arashi - Love so sweet (MV) Arashi - Love so sweet (live) References See also External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Hana Yori Dango